


Procrastination Techniques

by Justicegirl66



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blame his traveling mum, But then I gave up, Cuddling, Fluff, Hakuba and Kaito are on first name terms now, Hakuba is always the unwilling assistant, Heist Planning, Kaito is fluent in English, M/M, Mentions of Aoko, Started off as angst, Stresses that come with being a thief, The KID task force is there somewhere, They are probably caught in a trap, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicegirl66/pseuds/Justicegirl66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heist planning doesn't always go to plan especially after a long week of being a high school student with high school student problems. So after totally giving up Kaito goes to annoy Shinichi, with interesting results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> English story writing revision is stressing me out so what better way to procrasinate than by writing about your favourite characters also procrasinating. Anyway hope you all enioy :D

Kaito stared down at the paper in front of him and let the pen fall from his hand. He had been mapping out all the possibilities of escape routes from his next heist destination for going on three hours now and he was starting to lose it. After the first hour the boring monotony of the task had set in, after the second hour his hand had started cramping and the curves of the pen were digging painfully into his hand and at the turn of the third hour the words had started blurring together to form one black blob on the page. He lent back and rubbed his eyes in desperate hope that it would help his vision be restored to normal so he could continue his task but Lady Luck must have left him out to dry today and the words remained as blurry as before. He pushed away from the desk and swore at his stupidity for not starting the planning sooner but to be fair he had been quite busy that week, what from hopping over to Beika a few times just to surprise Shinichi after school and going shopping with Aoko to stop her from getting on his back for being 'too busy to hang out with her recently' and he was just counting himself lucky that being borderline fluent in English meant that he didn't have to revise for the upcoming test they had that week, still this all building up meant that tonight was the only free time he had to heist plan and he just couldn't do it anymore. Sticking his hand into his hoodie pocket and pulling out his phone, Kaito scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. With a smile he pressed the contact and after three ring tones the person picked up.

“Kaito why did you ring me? I'm downstairs.” Shinichi grumbled through the phone.

With a grin Kaito settled back into his chair “I was just bored Shin-chan, do I need a reason to call my favourite boyfriend?”

“I should hope I'm your only boyfriend” the detective said with an exasperated sigh “Aren't you meant to be heist planning? That's why you shooed me out of your bedroom isn't it or am I just sat here watching re-runs for no reason?”

“I was but I've lost the will to live. Entertain me please”

“...I'm hanging up” the detective said moving the phone away from his ear and placing his finger above the end call button

“Nooooo Shinichi do-” Beep. Shinichi threw his phone back onto the coffee table in front of him and glanced up at the ceiling when he heard the thuds and scrambles of the magician after he presumably fell off his chair and struggled to get back up because of the lack of traction on his socks before returning his gaze back to the TV and absently noting that it was probably the victims sister who was framing the unfortunate man playing the husband. A few seconds later the couch moved and Kaito lent dead weight against Shinichi's left arm. The thought that his arm would probably be numb later briefly passed through his head before he turned to face his boyfriend.

“I can't believe you hung up on me” Kaito mumbled, his voice muffled by Shinichi's shoulder. With a fond shake of his head the detective started to cart his fingers through the random birds nest that was Kaito's hair.

“Sorry for not wanting to be a procrastination tactic and the reason you may get arrested on Tuesday. But in reality, as much as I love having you give me a dead arm,-”  
“So mean Shin-chan”  
“You should probably go get those plans finished. You don't want to be giving Hakuba bragging rights for catching you just because you were too lazy to finish your always meticulous planning” Shinichi finished despite the interruption

“It isn't even worth it anymore... I doubt it even exists” Kaito signed, obviously completely depressed. Reaching over onto the chair arm the detective grabbed one of his case files and whacked the moping magician across the top of his head. With a small ow he looked up with a look that Shinichi couldn't decide whether it was playful or annoyed “Did you just hit me with-” Kaito craned his head to look at the blocked font on the front of the manila envelope “an axe serial murder case file?”

A playful smile flitted over the detective's face “Maybe, maybe not. At least your not totally depressed anymore right?”

“I guess so. I'm going to have to thank you for abusing me now aren't I? Or I can just leave it and pay you back at the heist on Tuesday. Yeah I think I' going to do that after all it's better to humiliate others than yourself” Kaito smirked, all KID, at the now slightly worried detective.

“...I'm regretting my actions now...”

“Good choice Shin-chan. Good choice” the magician mumbled before snuggling back up against the worried detective's arm

^_O

KID, now disguised as his unwilling assistant for 'Operation: Get Back At Shinichi For Hitting Me With A Serial Murder Case File' – Hakuba, smirked as he watched his boyfriend struggle to get out of the net he was currently trapped in and out of the 'I Want To Take KID On A Date' t-shirt he has slipped on him during the blackout. “Are you quite alright Kudo-kun? Would you like some help getting down?”

“No Hakuba I can get down from here myself but the next time you see Kaito tell him that I am going to injure him so bad he'll be wishing I was just hitting him with a case file” the currently strung up detective growled

“Ah, yes of course I will Kudo-kun. And if you are sure that you are ok getting down from there I have to get going. Baaya is waiting outside for me so I must be off, good luck with Kaito” and with that KID walked straight out of the building without so much as a second glance and climbed into the back of a waiting car before pulling off the mask and wig.

“Well thank God that's over” Kaito sighed leaning back against the seat. The other man in the car placed the bookmark back in his book and turned to face him.

“That was a bit extreme wasn't it Kaito-kun? I don't know what Kudo-kun did but did it really deserve that?” the Brit sighed exasperatedly

“Yes Hakuba. Yes it probably was”


End file.
